3 Potter à Poudlard!
by landjx
Summary: Les maraudeurs sont en sixième année et la première guerre est en plein essort quand les aurors Potter sont enfermés à l'école. Comment va évoluer la relation entre Lily et James? Laisser un commentaire pour que je puisse améliorer la fic! -En recherche de Beta-
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!**

******_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._**

Rémus écoutait le professeur Slughorn faire une leçon sur le Felix Felicius avec Sirius à ses côtés et prenait des notes, tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser déranger par l'absence de leurs meilleurs amis qui avait était appelé par la professeur Mcgonagall juste après la sonnerie qui annoncé le début du cours de potion. "Tu penses que c'est quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'il y avait écrit dans la gazette?" lui chuchota discrètement son voisin. Remus posa sa plume et croisa les yeux verts émeraude de la jeune fille assise devant qui écouta la conversation des jeunes hommes. Ils étaient en sixième année à la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre avec un mage noir qui prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir chaque jour. "J'espère que ce n'est pas en rapport avec ses parents..." lui répondit anxieusement Rémus qui craignait que les aurors Potter aient eu un rôle majeur dans l'attaque qu'avait été mis en place à Pré-Au-Lard le soir avant. "Y'avait pourtant rien écrit dans le journal ce matin à propos de morts ou de blessés? ca ne doit pas être ca" essayait de se rassurer Sirius.

C'est à ce moment que la lecture de Slughorn fut interrompue par l'entrée d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jets. Son visage ne laissé passé aucune émotion lorsqu'il s'excusa de son retard auprès de son professeur. "Entrez, entrez mon garçon, tout va bien je présume". Sans répondre, sous les regards de ses camarades de classe en sixième année, il se glissa silencieusement entre Rémus et Sirius".

A la sonnerie, les deux garçons se tournèrent rapidement vers le nouveau venu. "Elle voulait quoi Minnie?" demanda Sirius.

- C'est mes parents...commença James, ils sont à l'infirmerie, à Poudlard, ils ont été blessés hier.  
- Ils vont s'en remettre alors? demanda Rémus qui savait que son amis, chef de la bande, savait remarquablement bien caché ses émotions quand il le voulait, ce qui le rendait difficile à lire.  
- Voldemort veut leurs peau, plus qu'avant. Ils ont tués pluiseurs Mangmorts hier. Dumbledore ne comprend pas comment le ministère fait pour cacher les évènements.

Lily, qui avait été entrainé après la classe de potion par sa meilleure amie Marlène dans la salle commune pour déposer leurs affaires avant le déjeuner, réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait entendu dire par les trois garçons dans la classe assis derrière elle.

- Tu penses que ses parents vont s'en remettre? demanda t-elle à son amie

- J'en suis certaine! Les Potter sont difficile à abattre! Pauvre James! Parlant de lui, Lily, les choses se sont amélioré entre vous cette dernière année il me semble?

- C'est pas parce qu'il a arrêté de me demander de sortir avec lui toutes les secondes qu'on peut dire qu'elle se sont améliorées, Marlène! Râla la rousse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet. Marlène était convaincu que James, bien qu'il ait mûrit énormément pendant les vacances, ait toujours un faible pour sa copine.

- Je te dis que vous vivez un drame romantique: lui qui est fou de toi mais qui, parce qu'il te respecte, essaye de faire un effort, et toi qui ne veut pas admettre que tu l'aimes autant!

Lily maudit ses gènes de cheveux roux tout en essayant de ne pas rougir. C'était vrai que leur relation s'était bien améliorée et qu'elle pouvait à présent classer James dans sa catégorie d'amis. Ils se parlaient quand ils se croisait, faisait parti de la même bande, mais c'est surtout à partir de quand James a appris que Lily avait un esprit de farce qui pouvait combattre celui des Maraudeurs que les choses se sont passés d'une manière plus naturelle.

Ils descendaient les escaliers et sortit de la salle commune quand Lily, avec Marlène à ses côtés, vit une belle dame, habillée de manière gracieuse d'une cape verte foncée et d'un collier en diamant. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'années mais, Lily voyait qu'elle avait vieillit d'une manière flatteuse. Elle avait les cheveux aubruns avec des reflets roux et se disputait en anglais avec la grosse dame avec un accent français.

- Mais je veux juste chercher mon fils, tu peux bien me laisser rentrer quand même!  
- Pas de mot de passe, pas d'entrée!

**Laissez un review et je vais être très content!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse de commentaire: Je pensais écrire des chapitres courts mais publier plus souvent un nouveau chapitre parce que, perso, je déteste attendre les publications trop lente d 'autres auteurs. Vous en pensez quoi?**  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

******_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._**

_... Elle avait les cheveux aubruns avec des reflets roux et se disputait en anglais avec la grosse dame avec un accent français._

_- Mais je veux juste chercher mon fils, tu peux bien me laisser rentrer quand même!  
- Pas de mot de passe, pas d'entrée! ..._

Quand Lily contempla plus en détail la dame elle se rendit compte dans le visage de l'inconnu, les nombreux bleu et cicatrices encore visibles. Les bandages autour de ses mains laissés penser qu'elle c'était battu avec rigueur.

C'est alors que la femme se retourna vers les amies et Marlène paraissait la reconnaitre.

- Madame Potter!

- Mademoiselle McKinnon? Comment va votre père? Ca fait un moment que je l'ai plus vu!

- Très bien, il est parti faire des recherches en Scandinavie. Vous cherchez James?

- Oui, vous l'aurez pas vu? demanda Madame Potter tout en faisant un pas rapidement en perdant l'équilibre tout en s'appuyant contre le mûr afin d'éviter de tomber. Son état semblait être pire que ce que Lily avait pu croire.

- Il est partit dans la grande salle je crois, répondit la rousse.

La mère de James se tourna vers la fille qui venait de prendre la parole et la regarda pour la première fois.

- Vous ne serez pas Lily Evans?

- Euuuh, fit la rousse, je...

- Enchantez, je suis la mère de James, Doréa Potter, je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours était très, comment dire? Gentleman, envers toi, mais il a une de ces manies de comportement quand il ne sent pas sûr de lui même. J'aurais bien aimé te rencontrer dans un contexte plus favorable, mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, peut-on?

Madame Potter sourit et Lily vit tout de suite la ressemblance avec son fils. James avait hérité les traits de visage doux du sourire de sa mère ainsi que de ses yeux bruns noisettes.

- Tu as dit qu'il était avec Sirius? Ca devrait pouvoir attendre alors. La femme se retourna et avec précaution mais élégance, reprit la route vers l'infirmerie et disparut aussi vite qu'elle est apparu.

- C'était la mère de James? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était française. Tu penses qu'elle va bien?

**- **La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle avait l'air de mieux aller! Pauvre James, je préfère savoir que ma famille est en sureté pendant que je suis ici. Imagine qu'il doit passer son temps à s'inquiéter pour eux!

Rentré dans la grande salle, les filles s'installèrent à la table des Griffondor à côté de leurs amis Dorcas et Mary qui s'étaient déjà servis à manger. Les quatres longues tables, une pour chaque maison de l'école, étaient tous abrités d'élèves qui discutaient anxieusement les évènements de la nuit d'avant. A peine assises, les deux filles furent interrompues par le directeur qui se leva et fit signe afin d'arrêter les dernières discussions qu'il pouvait y avoir.

- En tant que directeur, il semble être de mon devoir de vous donner un nombre d'information suite à l'attaque de mangmort à Pré-Au-Lard d'hier soir. Comme vous l'aurez surement remarqué, la gazette fait tout pour éviter de transmettre les informations afin de diminuer le scandale, mais afin de vous rassurer, aucun membre de famille d'élèves dans cette salle n'a été touché.

La réaction fut immédiate et plusieurs élèves inquiets se mirent à sourire.

- Cependant, la situation semble être encore plus grave puisque aucune communication de l'extérieure avec le château n'a pu être fait. Il semblerait que l'école soit entourée par Voldemort et ses participants.

Le directeur resta indifférent face aux murmures et aux réactions du nom "Voldemort"

- Je vous demande donc par précaution de ne pas vous aventurer dans la forêt interdite, maintenant encore plus qu'avant, et de rester dans la propriété de l'école. Son regard se posa sur les quatre garçons de la table de griffondor connu par les professeurs sous le nom des maraudeurs.

- comme vous l'aurez aussi pu remarquer, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui a quitté l'enceinte de l'école avant le début de la barricade ne parvient pas de rentrer entre les mûres de l'école, ces cours sont donc annulés pour le moment.

**Vous me faites vraiment plaisir si vous laissé un review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse de commentaire: Désolé pour l'erreur de la couleur des yeux de James et merci pour m'avoir fait la remarque! Je croyais que l'auteur ne l'avait jamais précisé dans le livre. Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling bien que cela aurait pu être assez cool!**

_... Comme vous l'aurez aussi pu remarquer, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui a quitté l'enceinte de l'école avant le début de la barricade ne parvient pas de rentrer entre les murs de l'école, ces cours sont donc annulés pour le moment..._

James ne fut pas surpris par l'annonce du directeur, et pensa à la rencontre qu'il avait eu avec ses parents à peine une heure auparavant.

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa flashback aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Lors de la la sonnerie, les trois garçons quittèrent leur cours d'histoire de la magie. Sous l'état à moitié endormi de Sirius, Rémus dit:

- Vous savez que vous devriez essayer de faire plus d'efforts en potion si vous voulez faire une carrière d'auror?

- Rémuuus, râla Sirius, tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont regarder mes notes de potion? Après m'avoir rencontré, face à mon charme et mes yeux de biche, ils ne vont pas réussir à refuser mon entrée!

- Si tu le dis, commenta Rémus d'une voie non convaincue.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers leur ami James, qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- James? demanda doucement Rémus, ça va?

- Désolé James, je sais que je ne suis vraiment pas drôle! C'est juste qu'avec le stress qu'il y a, j'ai du mal!

- Je comprends, répondit James, c'est juste que ça fait plusieurs semaines que je n'aie plus de nouvelles de mes parents, et ils m'ont dit que je ne devais rien leurs envoyer au cas où ils se cacheraient quelque part! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et pour être franc, si ils n'arrivent pas à s'occuper de leur seul fils, ils avaient cas de ne pas me concevoir bon sang!

- James, tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis là?

- Désolé Sirius, tu sais bien que non, je sais que je ne suis pas bien placé pour dire ça!

Cet été, Sirius c'était présenté à leur porte, sans leur prévenir, couvert de traces de coup de poing et de sang, à moitié endormis, avec seulement un ballet de course pour se soutenir. Ils étaient officiellement, à partir de ce jour, pour les deux garçons évidemment, frères de sang et de coeur. Cependant ils n'abordaient pas souvent le sujet de la situation familiale de Sirius avant de venir au manoir Potter et, James quant à lui, comprenait que Sirius réagissait quand son ami critiquait ses parents qui avaient accueillis Sirius à bras ouvert.

Le groupe continuait à se faufiler entre les groupes d'élèves en train de rejoindre leur cours respectifs. A force de trainer ils étaient un peu en retard, et les garçons s'avaient que, bien que le professeur ait un groupe de favoris et bien que Sirius et James faisait partis d'une ancienne famille de sorcier, ils n'en faisait pas partis à cause de tout les problèmes qu'ils avaient causés au professeur. Ils avaient même été soupçonnés d'avoir volé quelques ingrédients nécessaires à réaliser le Polynectar un an avant. Quand ils arrivèrent au croisement du second étage ils furent rejoins par la professeure McGonagall:

- M. Potter, veuillait me suivre s'il vous plait

Le garçon en question avait l'air pétrifié sur place et les groupes d'élèves autours se retournèrent pour voir la cause de l'arrêt du groupe.

- M. Potter, s'il vous plaît!

Sans regarder ses amis ou autres spectateurs, James fut obligé de suivre son professeur qui, bien qu'elle se ventait de ne jamais avoir de favoris, avait un faible pour le chef, non officiel, des maraudeurs, qui avait un talent particulier pour la métamorphose malgré le fait qu'il avait fait perdre à sa maison de nombreux points au cours des six dernières années. Ils tournèrent à droite et, montèrent jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'infirmerie. James, qui avait dès le premier moment compris qu'il s'agissait de ses parents, ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur McGonagall ne lui avait pas amené au bureau du directeur pour lui annoncé les mauvaises nouvelles.

- Tu vas avoir un choc, M. Potter, je te laisse entrer mais reste silencieux, Madame Pomfresh n'apprécie pas le bruit.

Elle se retourna et juste avant de partir ajouta:

- Si tu as envie de parler, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me voir dans mon bureau?

James savait que les professeurs trouvaient qu'il avait mûrit pendant les vacances et, bien que les farces qu'il continuait à faire avec ces meilleurs amis persistaient, ils s'attaquaient plus au Serpentard ou aux individus seuls mais s'incluaient eux mêmes dans leurs blagues. Les professeurs croyaient que c'était à partir du moment ou Sirius s'été présenté à la porte du manoir Potter que les deux amis s'étaient mis à grandir. James cependant, savait bien que cela n'était pas la cause de son comportement moins enfantin et superficiel. C'était plutôt sa prise de conscience de la guerre et l'absence de ses parents pendant les vacances d'été qui, eux, consacré de plus en plus de temps à combattre au côté de Dumbledore.

Sans comprendre, James ouvrit doucement la porte de l'infirmerie et vit immédiatement Nico Rocker, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle de septième année, sous les draps, avec un pied en plâtre. James l'avait vu tomber de deux mètres lors du match deux jours avant où l'équipe de Serdaigle a perdu de justesse contre les Serpentards. Il était endormi et James avait du mal à croire que son professeur acceptait qu'il sèche son cours de potion afin de visiter un joueur de quidditch endormis d'une autre maison.

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la continuation de la fic, je vais essayer de publier des chapitres plus longs, j'espère que ca va vous plaire!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne me suis toujours pas transformé en J.K Rowling et j'emprunte seulement ses personnages!**

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk flashback continue kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

. . . _Il était endormi et James avait du mal à croire que son professeur acceptait qu'il sèche son cours de potion afin de visiter un joueur de quidditch endormi, qui appartenait à une autre maison . . . _

Au fond de la salle cependant, James vit deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Sans comprendre il se rapprocha et vit en effet ses deux parents dans un état pire que jamais.

A part peut être une fois à l'âge de 9 ans où, il se rappelle encore de l'arrivée de son père, un soir tard, alors que sa mère et lui venaient de finir le repas du soir. Son père, soutenu par un collègue du travail, s'était présenté à la porte, couvert de sang séché. James avait cru qu'il n'était plus en vie. Sa mère et lui avaient veillé sur son rétablissement pendant plusieurs jours. James mit du temps à comprendre que les hôpitaux étaient non accessibles par tout le monde, surtout après la montée de Voldemort où ces partisans se trouvaient partout.

Arrivé au pied du lit il apperceva en effet son père endormis dans un état lamentable et, à côté, tourné vers le mûr opposé, sa mère.

- Maman? Pappa?

Avec le choc de les voir à Poudlard, tout cassé et brisé, le garçon fit un pas en avant qui réveilla son père et annonça sa présence à sa mère qui se retourna avec mal.

- James! Comme tu as grandi! S'étonna M. Potter

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

- Jamie, ce qui t'inquiètes le plus c'est pas qu'on est à moitié mort mais c'est qu'on est à Poudlard? Rigola sa mère.

En lui lancant un regard noir, James se retourna vers son père:

- Voldemort a décidé de rendre visite à Pré-Au-Lard hier soir afin d'éliminer tout les sorciers et sorcières avec des parents moldus. En baissant la voie, son père continua: Dumbledore qui se trouvait au village comprit immédiatement la situation et contacta tout de suite l'ordre. Dès qu'on a eu le message on informa le directeur des aurors et nous sommes arrivé sur place peu de temps après. Et... Pour rendre les choses simple nous nous sommes battu et face au mort de plusieurs de ses partisans, Voldemort comprit que son plan fut raté par la présence de Dumbledore et partit. Bellatrix fut malheureusement obligé d'en rajouter avant de transplané et ta mère et moi avons été touché par un sortilège très rare et inconnu. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, rien de grave.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvé à l'infirmerie à Poudlard et pas à l'hôpital, insista James.  
- Dumbledore à juger notre état trop sévère et à préféré nous amener ici. Répondit son père avant que sa mère ne prenne la parole:

- Mais James, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.

- Vous dites toujours ca... Dit James d'une voie monotonne.

Doréa Potter se retourna afin de s'addrésser à son maris qui, couché sur son lit, regarda leurs unique fils avec des yeux qui reflétaient la tristesse du refoulement de James et du reculement de leurs relations qui avait été jusque là très proche et spéciale.

- Nous avons quelque chose de plus à lui raconter Charlus.

James pensa alors qu'ils allaient lui présenter ses éxcuses de l'avoir négliger ces dérniers moi et lui proposer de passer plus de temps ensemble.

Face au regard noir de James elle continua:

- Quand Dumbledore nous a amené ici, il comprit que la fuite soudaine de Voldemort fut seulement espérée. En effet, en voyant la présence de Dumbledore à Pré-Au-Lard, il ne prit pas fuite mais se plaça autour de l'école. Aucune personne à l'intérieure de l'école ne peut maintenant sortir ou rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école sans passer par lui.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire de ne pas penser à vous, vous ne m'envoyer plus de courrier, je n'ai plus le droit de vous contacter et maintenant vous êtes emprisonné ici et vous me raconter à peine ce qui ce passe? C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez demandé de mes nouvelles? Ou ceux de Sirius? C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez pris du temps à faire quelque chose avec moi? Hurla James qui, sans en ajouter plus, quitta l'infirmerie en claquant la porte.

James savait qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire et il savait que c'était injuste envers ses parents qui faisaient de leurs mieux pour prendre du temps avec lui. Il savait que ces parents se battaient pour lui et pour ses camarades de classe afin d'arrêter cette nouvelle guerre et arrêter l'idéologie raciste de Voldemort. Il admirer véritablement ses parents et, dès son premier voyage à bord du train pour aller à l'école, il montra combien il voulait devenir l'image de son père en espérant être placé dans la même maison que lui. James, bien qu'il disait qu'il avait changé d'avis, voulait réellement devenir un auror et combattre cette nouvelle idéologie. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui même en accusant ses parents, mais savait que ce n'était pas de leurs faute que le stress et la peur de cette nouvelle guerre l'avait pris par surprise.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkk fin flashback kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

C'est ainsi que, devant l'annonce de Dumbledore dans la grande salle, James ne fut pas surpri.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici un nouveau chapitre (un peu plus long) de 3 Potter à Poudlard. J'espère encore une fois qu'elle va vous plaire!**

**Réponse de commentaire: Je pensais que la fic était plus maraudeur/Lily, mais après ce chapitre vous allez comprendre pourquoi je l'ai remise dans la section Lily/James.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

_... C'est ainsi que, devant l'annonce de Dumbledore dans la grande salle, James ne fut pas surpris ..._

Après l'annonce de Dumbledore dans la grande salle, les conversations reprirent de nouveau et furent marquées par une nouvelle peur.

"J'ai entendu dire que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est toujours suivi par une bande de nouvelle espèce moitié vampire, moitié loup garous!"

" Vous savez que, si vous regardez vous savez qui dans les yeux, vous pouvez mourir sur place?"

"Imagine s'il réussi à rentrer á l'intérieur de l'école!"

Les élèves de sixième année, qui avez défense contre les forces du mal cet après midi là, ce trouvèrent en perme. Avec Voldemort proche et le temps froid de février, les Griffondore de la classe de Lily et James se regroupèrent dans la salle commune ou dans la bibliothèque afin de finir leurs dernières dissertations à rendre pour le lendemain.

James cependant, qui n'était pas d'humeur à suivre ses camarades de classe se trouva une nouvelle fois devant l'infirmerie et rentra. A l'intérieur il vit ses deux parents en train de parler entre eux. Quand ils le virent, ils se mirent à sourire et James se rapprocha afin de s'excuser.

"James, ca va mieux?" demanda son père. "Ta mère t'a cherché tout à l'heure".

"Oui, mais on m'a informer que tu étais dans la grande salle alors, comme je préférais ne pas faire une scène devant tout tes amis, nous espérions, ton père et moi, que tu allais nous rejoindre ici pour que nous puissions nous excuser" ajouta sa mère.

"Nous savons que nous avons pas pu utiliser plus de temps avec toi ces derniers mois et nous allons faire plus d'efforts." Continua son père.

James pris l'occasion afin de s'excuser auprès de ses parents: "C'est moi qui suis désolé de vous crier dessus, je gère mal la situation en Angleterre ces temps ci."

"Nous savons que tu t'inquiètes Jamie, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas ta responsabilité, tu es encore jeune et tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger."

Lily, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit là, descendit les escaliers et s'assit par terre, proche du feu, devant la fenêtre. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit, à par les craquements venant du feu, et observa par la fenêtre, le lac glacé et l'entrée de la forêt interdite

et se vit penser au jeune homme avec les cheveux noir en jets et aux yeux noisettes. Les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Elle avait rencontrer sa mère aujourd'hui. Elle croyait, quand elle y réfléchissait, qu'elle avait déjà du la voir à la gare quand elle venait déposer ou chercher James. Elle avait toujours cru que les parents de James été jeunes, trop jeune pour s'occuper de leur fils, et qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais rien refuser. Elle n'avait appris seulement deux avant auparavant qu'il venait d'un ancienne famille de sorcier reconnu et apprécier. Sa mère lui avait paru exceptionnellement gentille mais avait malgré tout un aire farceur.

Tout comme James, soupira t-elle. Non! Elle refusa de finir comme une de ces filles, fan du garçon, en train de soupirer quand il passait. Son égo était déjà assez large comme ca sans qu'elle n'aie besoin d'y adhérer! Elle devait admettre, bien qu'elle le refuser ouvertement, qu'elle avait un faible pour le garçon en question depuis le début de l'année. Il avait un côté plus mystérieux et elle l'avait même surpris en train d'enseigner la métamorphose à des élèves de premières années avant un de leurs premiers contrôle. Et elle devait ajouter qu'il semblait se débrouiller véritablement bien avec les enfants.

Afin d'éviter que ses pensées ne s'attarde trop sur lui, elle ramassa un livre laissé par terre qui trainé et, après un regard par la fenêtre fut surpris par la beauté de la lune qui était pleine et qui illuminé le lac. Elle aurait presque juré qu'elle vit un cerf bruns avec des cornes immenses dans l'ombre de la forêt. En pensa au tour de camping qu'elle faisait avec ses parents et sa soeur quand elle était petite et se souvenant même de l'odeur du camping quand elle entendit un bruit derrière et sursauta. Elle s'était endormit contre le mur et ne savait pas combien elle avait passer par terre. Elle se retourna après entendre la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir.

"On est vigilant, Evans?" James, l'aire encore plus sexy que d'habitude avec ses cheveux encore plus défaits, la salua avec la tête et passa devant elle d'un pas serré.

"Pressé, Potter?" James lui sourit sans répondre.

Mal polis! pensa Lily, mais que pouvait-elle espérée? Il avait arrêter de la demander de sortir avec elle cette année.

"Tu viens d'où si tard le soir?" insista Lily. Son coeur commençait à se calmait et elle prit le temps de regarder l'horloge au fond de la salle. 4.08 heure du matin.

"Ce n'est jamais trop tard pour faire un tour autour du lac une nuit de pleine lune Evans. Quelque chose que tu devrais essayer pendant tes prochaines années au château" répondit James en commençant à monter les escaliers.

"ô mon Dieu! Mais c'est du sang sur ton bras là? Mais tu saignes bon sang!"

Lily, qui ne supportait pas le sang ou les plaies paniquait toujours à leurs présence et ses amies ce moquaient souvent d'elle à ce sujet.

James la regarda d'un regard amusé devant son état paniqué et jeta un coup d'oeil à son bras où, en effet, la manche de son t-shirt était couvert de sang qui continuait à couler lentement.

"Ce n'est qu'une égratignure! Depuis quand est ce que tu t'inquiètes tellement pour moi?" James la regarda avec son petit sourire du coin moqueur que les filles aimaient tellement.

"Une simple égratignure? Mais tu vas perdre tellement de sang que tu vas en mourir! Mais à quoi tu penses? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Il faut que tu ailles immédiatement à l'infirmerie pour te faire soigner!"

"Mais j'aime pas l'infirmerie! C'est trop propre et les couleurs sont trop claires! Et puis on en sort jamais en plus!" Râla James d'une manière moquant qui lui faisait une apparence d'un petit garçon qui ne voulait pas finir son assiette à table.

Lily aurait trouvé cela très drôle si sa tête ne refusait pas de voir les choses clairement. Elle maudit le sang et le garçon devant elle. C'était de sa faute! S'il avait fait moins de bruit en rentrant il ne l'aurait pas réveillait et il aurait pu mourir en paix sans qu'elle ne fasse une de ses crises face au sang!

"Euh, Lily, ca va?" demanda James d'une voie incertaine et la fille ne remarqua même pas que James avait recommencé à utiliser son prénom.

James monta les escaliers en cavalant et se dépêcha d'aller voir Sirius.

"Sirius!" chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de meilleur amis "Bouge toi mon vieux!"

"Mngvmhbskjshvsg" fut la simple réponse de son ami qui continuait à dormir paisiblement.

"C'est Lily, elle est bizarre!"

"Oui Prongs, je suis sûr qu'elle va finit par tomber sous ton charme" murmura Sirius, toujours endormis.

"Mais elle pique une crise!" insista James qui le secoua et parvient finalement à le réveiller.

"J'espère sérieusement que c'est quelque chose d'important James! C'est pas un rpoblème à cause de Rémus?"

"Non, non, il a fini de se transformer, mais il faut que tu m'aides, c'est Lily, elle a vu du sang et elle est en train de piquer une crise!"

Lily était couché sur le sol et Sirius remarquait tout de suite ce que son amis avait décrit. Elle avait la peau pâle et semblait être sur le point de vomir.

"Lily?" demanda doucement James, et Sirius, qui le connaissait bien, voyait qu'il se préoccupait réellement du bienêtre de la jeune fille.

"C'est le sang?" demanda Sirius d'une voie amusé. "Cette fille est la première à disséquer les animaux en soin aux créatures magiques mais on lui montre du sang de quelqu'un de vivant et elle s'évanouie! Fascinant! Mais... Mais elle saigne d'où?" demanda Sirius d'une voie moins confiante.

"Arrêter de parler de sang!" murmura Lily d'un ton à peine audible.

"C'est pas elle, c'est moi" dit James qui fit signe, avec sa tête, de son bras droit maintenant pire qu'avant.

"Ah! Je vois... C'est, euh, un accident fait par euh.." Sirius avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire sans révéler à la rousse le cas très particulier de Rémus.

"T'inquiètes! J'étais, euh, pas sous ma forme normale" Sirius comprenait très bien ce que James venait de dire et fut rassuré.

"Par contre tu devrais peut être quand même aller à l'infirmerie pour fermer la plaie, ça ne m'a pas l'aire beau" répondit Sirius.

"Heureusement qu'on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis!" Répliqua James, "Mais on fait quoi de Lily?"

"Déjà, si tu essayais de rincer la plaie et de la laisser un peu d'espace pour respirer... Sinon on l'emmène à l'infirmerie?"

**Laisser un review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voici la continuation de "3 Potter à Poudlard".**_

_**Disclaimer: je ne suis pas J. K. Rowling.**_

Lily se retourna dans son lit inconsciemment. Elle ouvra soudainement les yeux quand les évènements du soir d'avant lui revinrent. _Elle n'arrive pas à se rendormir. Elle descend dans la salle commune. Elle s'endort devant la fenêtre. James rentre. Il saigne. Il y a pleins de sang. Et peut être Sirius?_

La présence de Sirius lui disait quelque chose, mais comment avait elle fait pour monter jusqu'à son lit? La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle commune. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir fait par elle même et les deux garçons, si son imagination lui jouait pas des tours et que Sirius avait bien été là, n'aurait surement pas pu la monter dans le dortoir. Certainement pas puisque les sortilèges que Dumbledore avait mit en place quelques années auparavant leurs en empêchaient puisqu'ils transformaient les escaliers en toboggan à l'approche d'un individu du sexe masculin. Bizarre... Mais Lily n'avait pas encore les pensées claires. Il lui fallait absolument sa tasse de café!

Elle descendit de son lit et regarda la fille à côté d'elle qui ronflait régulièrement. Il s'agissait de Mary, une autre amie à Lily et Marlène. Les trois formaient le trio inséparable qui fut un des groupes féminins les plus reconnus à l'école. A deux lits plus loin, Lily vit Avalon et Halley, deux autres filles de sixième année. Lily s'était toujours bien entendu avec elles (surtout Avalon) mais ses deux filles et les deux meilleurs amis de Lily s'évitaient. Lily savait que Marlène en voulait à Halley d'être sortit avec Sirius alors qu'elle venait de rompre avec lui, mais, même bien avant cet évènement, les deux filles ne s'étaient jamais entendues.

Elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur opposé. 6h15.

Arrivée dans la grande salle sans croiser personne, elle se laissa tomber sur une des premières chaises de la table des Griffondore. Pas étonnant que tout le monde dorme un vendredi matin à 6heure alors que les cours ne commencent seulement à 8 heure et demi, se plaignait-t-elle.

-Bien dormis? demanda James

Lily sursauta et, face à son ton moqueur, se retourna vers le garçon avec des lunettes assit à côté.

- mdmdmkdksbjhaxsb, trop fatiguée pour répondre elle chercha de l'oeil la carafe de café. Il lui en fallait. Désespéramment. Elle était entre les mains de James qui en versa tranquillement dans sa tasse. _Surtout ne te dépêches pas..._ Il sourit face au regard noir que lui lança la rousse et ralentit ses mouvements. La tasse remplit, il lui la tendit après avoir ajouté un carré de sucre, deux cuillères de lait et après avoir tourné deux fois fermement.

- Tu me stalk? demanda-t-elle en avalant deux longues gorgées de la liqueur.

- Nooon, je connais juste tes habitudes, c'est tout. T'es toujours aussi froide le matin?

- Comment se trouve-t-il que je me suis réveillé dans le dortoir des filles ce matin?

- Tu sais, on est intelligent avec Sirius.

-Comment va-t-on bras?

James était assis en cours de métamorphose à côté de Sirius. Dans la rangée de droite, tout proche, étaient assis Rémus et Peter. Suivant les instructions du professeur ils devaient transformer leur souris en chat ce qui, pour la plus part des élèves, posait des difficultés puisque, transformer un animal en animal vivant était beaucoup plus difficile que de métamorphoser un objet en objet.

Lily, qui était concentré sur sa souris et qui avait seulement réussi à donner des moustaches plus longues à sa souris, essayait d'augmenter la taille de sa queue.

- Il faudrait leur donner un somnifère pour qu'elles arrêtent de bouger. Marlène, qui était assise à côté avait progressé un peu plus mais était loin d'avoir terminé.

-M. Black! Pourrez vous expliquer à la classe pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de métamorphoser votre souris et pourquoi, à la place, vous prenez des notes? On utilise une baguette magique en métamorphose...

- Il révise les différentes manières d'utiliser sa baguette magique, Madame! Il en a besoin, vous comprenez...

Face au rire de ses camarades, la professeure regarda le garçon qui venait de répondre.

- Vous n'êtes pas plus avancé M. Potter, alors si vous ne voulez pas passer votre week-end en retenu, je vous conseille de commencer. Très rapidement. Vous aussi Black!

En un coup de baguette, les deux garçons avaient transformé leurs souris en une version identique de l'animagus de la professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Comment font-ils? demanda Lily à Marlène.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es nulle que personne ne peut y arriver, tu sais!

Lily tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers les deux garçons qui étaient maintenant occupé à transformer le chat de Sirius en un gros chien noir. Le chien noir sauta de la table et fut transformé en un grand oiseau bleu foncé qui survola la salle de classe et faillit manger la souris de Rémus. James transforma rapidement l'oiseau en chat et se tourna vers Sirius pour finir ce qu'ils avaient initialement commencé avant l'interruption du professeur.

Arrivé dans la grande salle pour midi, James s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui bascula le pauvre Peter qui lui rentra dedans. Il regarda fixement la table des professeurs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il font là eux? Ils êtes pas supposer garder un profil bas?

Quand tout le monde fut assis, le directeur se leva.

- Je tiens à vous présenter les professeurs Potter qui chargeront à assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui auront lieu à partir de maintenant.

Les tables de Griffondore, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle applaudirent à plein cœur et il semblerait pour Lily qu'ils étaient plus connus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au début. Elle regarda les parents de James et reconnut immédiatement Doréa Potter. M. Potter était grand et ressemblait à la copie identique de James en plus vieux. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et le même visage. Intéressant songea-t-elle. Leur prochain cours était un cours de défense.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages apartiennent à J. K. Rowling et à elle seule.**

**Merci pour les reviews! Les prénoms Avalon et Halley viennent en effet du livre ****meilleures ennemies**** de Alexa Young. J'étais en manque de prénom et j'ai du m'inspirer des siens, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas! Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de lire le livre donc ne vous inquiétez pas, les personnages ne seront pas les mêmes que dans le livre.**

* * *

_M. Potter était grand et ressemblait à la copie identique de James en plus vieux. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et le même visage. Intéressant songea-t-elle. Leur prochain cours était un cours de défense._

Lily attendait impatiemment devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal avec les autres élèves de sixième année de Griffondore et de Serdaigle.

- Ça va pas faire un peu bizarre pour toi d'avoir les parents de James comme professeurs? demanda Mary à Marlène, qui était assise contre le mur du couloir. C'est pas comme être enseigné par des, euh, tantes, ou quelque chose?

Les parents de Marlène et James se connaissaient depuis avant que leurs enfants naissent. Les Mc Kinnon et les Potter, qui faisaient parti des familles de sorciers les plus anciennes, s'étaient toujours très bien entendus.

- Les Potter? Naan, ils sont cool! Marlène attachait ses longs cheveux blonds quand Sirius se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, devant Lily et Mary.

- Vous parlez des Potter? Ils sont plus que cool. Pendant les vacances de noël en première année, avec James on est sorti faire un tour sur nos ballets sans leur prévenir et, comme punition Doréa a renversé la chambre de James. Et quand je dis renverser je veux dire qu'en rentrant on marchait sur le plafond et que son sol et tous ses affaires comme son lit étaient au dessus de nous. Vous aurez du voir la tête de James! Hilarant! On pourrait croire qu'il en aurait prit l'habitude, mais non! Ces parents sont notre plus grande source d'inspiration! Tu verras Lily, tes futurs beaux parents sont excellents! Sirius s'était penché sur Marlène et avait passé son bras autour d'elle d'une façon très casuelle.

Sans répondre au commentaire de Sirius elle s'assit par terre et ferma les yeux en écoutant Marlène et Sirius. Elle était presque sûre que sa meilleure amie avait toujours un faible pour Sirius mais qu'elle refusait de se l'admettre depuis ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.

- Mais, Mary demanda à Sirius, toi et James, vous êtes réellement reliés par un lien familial ou vous dites seulement ça parce que vous l'aurez bien aimé?

**-** Doréa était une Black avant de s'être marié avec Charles. On est cousin ou quelque chose du genre. Comme un peu toutes les anciennes familles de sorciers d'ailleurs. Il s'arrêta un moment horrifié et regarda Marlène. Tu penses qu'on est dans la même famille?

Les trois filles pouffèrent de rire quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvra par elle même.

Les élèves rentrèrent et, ceux qui ne connaissaient pas déjà la famille Potter, avaient hâte de voir comment le couple d'aurors allait être. Lily et Mary s'assirent derrière Sirius et Marlène et regarda les deux professeurs debout à l'avant de la salle qui portaient un aire autoritaire. A les voir Lily n'aurait jamais cru que c'était les mêmes personnes qui faisaient des farces à leur fils. Mme Potter était en bien meilleure santé que la dernière fois que Lily l'avait rencontré. Elle portait, cette fois ci aussi, une longue cape luxueuse. La lumière de la salle illuminée les reflets roux de ses cheveux et Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à une reine qui attendait de faire un discours à son pays. A coté d'elle se tenait M. Potter. Il faisait presque une tête de plus qu'elle et, bien qu'il avait l'aire assez vieux, il avait toujours des cheveux noir en bataille comme son fils. Il avait le même nez pointu que James et la forme de visage qui les rendait presque identique. Lui aussi portait une cape luxueuse noir et regarda les élèves comme si il essayait de réciter leurs noms dans sa tête.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, Mme Potter prit la parole d'un ton très strict et Lily vi Sirius lever un sourcil en la regardant.

- Tout le monde est assis? Très bien! Etant donné des circonstances, professeur Potter et moi même avons eu la responsabilité de vous enseigner durant une période de temps et nous avons mis en place un programme de travail afin de récupérer le temps perdu et votre retard quasi irrécupérable. Donc à partir de maintenant on attend que vous soyez prêt à chaque début de cours et aucun retard de devoir ne sera acc...

- Mais Doréa! Coupa son mari. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il manque quelqu'un?

Doréa le lança un regard accusateur sans comprendre pourquoi un absent dans la classe permettait à Charles de couper sa parole alors qu'elle avait réussi à paraitre aussi stricte pendant au moins quelques minutes.

- Comme je disais avant l'interruption de professeur Potter, les devoirs devront être rendu à l'he..

Elle fut coupée une nouvelle fois par un tapement à la porte et les élèves eurent le temps de se regarder entre eux d'un air inquiet.

- Oui?

- Excuser moi du retard professeur, je.. James s'arrêta net quand il vit qui se tenait derrière la porte et se rappela immédiatement du changement qu'il y avait eu ces derniers jours. Merde!

- James? Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui manquait!

Charles croisa le regard de Sirius et ajouta d'un air désolé:

- Et moi qui croyais que la présence de son fils allez la perturber dans l'enseignement...

- On fait quoi aux retards Charles? Quatre mois de retenu tous les samedis?

- Mais je suis votre fils!

- Je pensais plutôt à cinq ma chère.

- Mais j'ai un entrainement de quidditch les samedis!

Le couple se regarda et, face aux rires de Sirius et Marlène, M. Potter prit la parole.

- Bon, je crois qu'on va recommencer à zéro. Comme vous avez pu le remarqué nous avons le même nom de famille, une chose assez fréquente quand deux personnes se marient alors vous allez nous adresser par Doréa et Charles.

- Juste pour que les choses soient claires, moi c'est Doréa et pas Charles!

James qui s'était discrètement assis à la seule place libre à côté de Lily, cacha son visage entre ses mains face au commentaire de sa mère et aux rires de ses camarades.

- Comme vous le savez aussi surement, étant donné qu'il a le même nom de famille que nous, nous sommes les parents de James qui, j'en suis sûr, est très ravis de voir que nous avons eu l'occasion de vous enseigner, hein Jamie?

- Bien évidemment, professeurs!

- Heureusement qu'il ne prend pas un ton sarcastique Charles!

- Pour repartir sur les choses plus sérieuses, vous êtes au courant des circonstances dans les quelles nous sommes ici et nous savons que les cours de défense sont pour vous plus importants que vous pouvez vous l'imaginer. Surtout avec la montée de quelqu'un que vous connaissez sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

La voie sérieuse des Potter avait une telle autorité que tous les regards étaient sur eux et Lily comprit pourquoi ils étaient tellement respectés. Leur présence uniquement suffisait pour changer l'atmosphère de la salle. Ils réussissaient à établir une sécurité et un calme autour d'eux, même s'ils prononçaient le nom de Voldemort. Lily pensa immédiatement à James qui avait dans lui le même don. Il était dans sa nature un leader, un chef qui avait la même autorité quand il parlait et la même façon de rendre une certaine sécurité autour de lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait un bon préfet en chef.

* * *

**J'espère encore une fois que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que vous avez le temps de laisser un review! Ça me ferait énormément plaisir! **


End file.
